Curse Of The Devil
by Chinatsu Kinoshita
Summary: Dikarenakan misteri hilangnya seorang gadis dan ucapan Konyol seorang siswa, Sekolah seorang Kagami Rin terkena kutukan. Kutukan hanya bisa hilang dengan menemukan bagian tubuh gadis tersebut yang entah kenapa bisa berserakan dimana-mana. Akankah Kagami Rin bisa menghilangkan kutukan tersebut ...?/Two-OneShoot(Maybe)/#FriendshipDaysFVI/Reviews Ne


_**Curse Of The Devil**_

_**.**_

_**FriendShip/Horror**_

_**.**_

_**M(Maybe)**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : OOC,EYD,Typo, Bahasa Kaku,DLL  
**_

_**.**_

_**Summary : Dikarenakan misteri hilangnya seorang gadis dan ucapan Konyol seorang siswa, Sekolah seorang Kagami Rin terkena kutukan. Kutukan hanya bisa hilang dengan menemukan bagian tubuh gadis tersebut yang entah kenapa bisa berserakan dimana-mana. Akankah Kagami Rin bisa menghilangkan kutukan tersebut ...?**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy ~**_

'_**Tolong ….Temukan aku …..'**_

'_**Uh … Miku ? Itu kau Miku ?'**_

'_**MIKU !'**_

''Hyaa ~~!'' Seorang gadis terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memiliki ciri-ciri rambut berwarna _**HoneyBlonde**_ sepundak dengan 4 jepit pita putih yang menahan poninya dan sebuah pita besar dikepalanya dan juga memiliki iris berwarna _**aquamarie**_. – Rin Kagami -.

''A-apa aku bermimpi … ?'' Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

''Aku rasa aku benar-benar mendengar suara Miku …. Itu pasti bukan hanya mimpi …'' Gumamnya.

''Sudah tiga bulan …., sejak Miku hilang ….'' Gumamnya kembali. Ia melihat ke arah jam beker disampingnya dan disana tertulis 7.00

''Kyaa ~~! Aku terlambat !'' Dengan kecepatan _**Inhuman**_ ia langsung melesat ke kamar mandi dan melakukan rutintitasnya sehari-hari jika ingin pergi sekolah.

'Miku tidak terlalu terkenal di kelas…. Ia hanya seorang gadis sederhana yang sangat baik …. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, tapi aku sering sekali heran kenapa dia selalu sendirian ….' Batinnya disela-sela rutintitasnya.

''Hah …. Aku selalu berharap bisa menjadi temannya …. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi ….'' Gumamnya setelah siap. Ia melangkah kedepan rumahnya dan mengucap salam walaupun ia tau tidak akan ada yang menjawab.

''_**Itekimasu .., Kaa-chan, Tou-san …**_.'' Gumamnya dan segera pergi kesekolah. Selama di perjalanan dia hanya melamun.

'Tiga bulan yang lalu Miku menghilang. Dia tidak datang kesekolah dan ia juga tidak ada dirumah … Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka keluar rumah. Para guru juga bilang bahwa ia mungkin sedang terlibat sesuatu …Banyak murid yang menyebarkan rumor kalau Miku sudah mati sejak lama' Batinnya selama perjalanan.

Sesampainya disekolah ia bergumam. ''Aku harap mereka salah, Aku ingin menjadi temannya ..''

_**.**_

_**SKIP TIME IN THE SCHOOL**_

_**.**_

Seorang guru yang memiliki surai dan iris berwarna biru ocean sedang menjelaskan pelajaran. – Shion Kaito-.

''Jadi disini,…. Dan kemudian….-'' Dan pelajaran terus berlanjut. Shion Kaito, Guru yang menarik dikelas Rin. Populer karena kemurahan hatinya dikalangan para siswa. Oh dan jangan lupa, ia sangat suka es krim. Di sebuah meja, tepatnya di depan meja guru duduk seorang gadis yang memiliki surai dan iris berwarna kuning keemasan. Rambutnya diikat satu kesamping. Ia memperhatikan Kaito dengan berbinar-binar. Jika ini anime mungkin matanya akan keluar _**Love-Love**_.

' Kyaa ~~! Kaito_**-sensei**_ sangat keren ~~!' Batinnya ber-_**Fansgirl**_-ria, -Akita Neru-. Sedangkan Rin sedang melamun seraya melihat keluar jendela. 'Suara yang kudengar dimimpi …. Apa itu benar-benar Miku ?' Batinnya tanpa menyadari kalau Kaito sudah berada tepat disampingnya.

''Kagami_**-san**_ ! Tolong perhatikan Pelajaran'' Tegur Kaito. ''Uwahh !'' Karena kaget Rin langsung melompat dari kursinya. ''Pelajaran ini untuk tes minggu depan. Jadi saya harap Kagami_**-san**_ mendengarkan apa yang saya ucapkan !'' Tegas Kaito.

''_**H-ha'i Sensei ! gomenasai !**_'' Ucap Rin. Setelah Kaito kembali kedepan kelas, Rin malah cekikikan di bangkunya.

**.**

**~~SKIP TIME AGAIN~~**

**.**

**Ting Tong Teng Tong**

Bell istirahat telah berbunyi. Kini Rin tengah duduk dibangkunya dengan Neru didepannya yang sedang berceloteh tentang Kaito.

''Kaito_**-Sensei**_ memakai seragam baru ! Kyaa ~! Dia tambah keren !'' Celoteh Neru yang sedang nge-**_Fly_**. Akita Neru, Sahabat Rin. Seorang gadis iseng yang suka mengamati Shion Kaito.

''Neru, Kau sudah bicara tentangnya tadi pagi ! Apa kau tidak bosan Mengoceh terus ?'' Tanya Rin kesal. ''Tapi dia sangat keren ! Dia baik, pintar, dan pokoknya yang terbaik !'' Jawab Neru seraya menunjukkan kedua jempolnya.

''Oh iya ! Aku harus membeli es krim untuk Kaito_**-sensei**_ ~~! '' Seru Neru dengan semangat. ''Apa kau sudah dengar ? Katanya Kaito-sensei punya jimat tangan !'' Dan celoteh Neru terus berlanjut.

''Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi Neru …'' Gumam Rin dan meletakkan dagunya di atas meja.

''Apa maksudnya 'Tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi' huh ? Serius deh, Kenapa kau tidak pernah membuka hatimu untuk pria ? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat dari penggoda seperti Kagamine Len ?'' Tanya Neru seraya menggodanya. Rin yang mendengarnya langsung panik.

''A-aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku menyukai seseorang ! Aku hanya berpikir kalau dia keren, Itu saja …'' Bantah Rin.

''Benarkah ? Nyehehehe …..'' Tanya Neru lagi dengan _**evil laught**_nya. ''T-tentu saja benar …'' Jawab Rin dengan muka yang merah. Tanpa disengaja mereka mendengar percakapan 4 orang di tengah kelas.

''Aku dengar, ada beberapa kejadian menakutkan yang terjadi di sekolah ini … '' Ucap seorang gadis yang memiliki surai dan iris berwarna cream, - Mayu -.

''Aku tidak percaya ...''Ucap seorang pemuda yang memiliki surai _**HoneyBlonde**_ dan diikat _**ponytail**_ kecil dan memiliki iris berwarna _**aquamarine**_. – Kagamine Len -.

''Itu Nyata ! Kemarin saja, siswa dari kelas lain terseret ke dalam kamar mandi dan meninggal di sana !'' Bela Mayu.

''Mayu benar Len, Bahkan dilantai 3 kaca jendela pecah dari dalam '' Ucap seorang pemuda bersurai dan beriris hijau teal.- Hatsune Mikuo -.

''Pasti itu semua kerjaan hantu !'' Seru Mayu. ''Hiyy ! Aku takut !'' Seru seorang gadis bersurai dan beriris merah _**crinsom **_ yang rambutnya diikat 2 _**Twintail**_ . – Kasane Teto –.

''Hantu, huh ? _**Aho !**_ Mereka tidak ada !'' Bantah Len. ''Tunggu …. Apa mungkin ….. ini kutukan dari Miku ?'' Pertanyaan dari Len membuat Rin, Neru, Mayu, Mikuo, dan Teto terkejut.

''Len, Ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda ….'' Ucap Mikuo.

''Tapi itu mustahil ! Sudah tiga bulan sejak berita menghilangnya Miku ! Jadi hal ini mungkin suatu ketidak sengajaan !'' Bantah Mayu.

''Jika hal itu benar-benar kutukan Miku,…. Cepat atau lambat Mayu pasti juga akan di kutuk …'' Ucap Len dengan santai. ''Heeeh ?! Memangnya aku salah apa ?'' Tanya Mayu sedikit panik.

''Mayu …. Kau selalu membully Miku …, Itulah kesalahan mu ..'' Tuduh Mikuo. ''Membully ?! Kenapa ?! Aku tidak pernah melakukannya ! Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang !'' Bantah Mayu.

''Dan juga Len, dia yang selalu mempermainkan Miku ! Dialah yang akan dikutuk !'' Tuduh Mayu.''Aku ? Hah, Miku menyukaiku ! Tidak mungkin aku dikutuk !'' Bantah Len. ''Aku bingung ….'' Ucap Mikuo yang matanya sudah berputar-putar.

''Len ….. Aku takut. Maksudku, akukan pacarmu, Mungkin Miku punya dendam padaku …''Ucap Teto manja. ''Jangan bilang begitu Teto ! Aku akan selalu melindungimu !'' Ucap Len penuh percaya diri. ''Kyaa ~~! Kau sangat baik Len ~!'' Ucap Teto dan bergelayut maja di lengan Len.

''Ceh …, Lakukanlah sesuka kalian,_**LoveBirds**_ ….'' Sanggah Mayu.

''Miku, jangan kutuk kami !'' Seru Len bercanda.

''Oppss ….. Apa aku mengatakannya terlalu keras ? Gyahahaha …''Tawa Len meledak seketika. Tiba-tiba bumi berguncang dengan kuat membuat semua orang di sekolah panik.

''Gempa bumi ?'' Gumam Mayu. Setelah gempa selesai, langit menjadi gelap. ''W-wha ?! Kenapa tiba-tiba gelap ?! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?!''Seru Len.

''Mungkin, Apa ini benar-benar kutukan dari Miku ? Miku benar-benar marah pada kita !''Ucap Mayu.

''_**U-urasai**_ ! Aku hanya bercanda tentang kutukan itu ! Itu semua hanyalah omong kosong !''Bantah Len.

''Ah …'' Gumam Rin. ''Ada apa Rin ?'' Tanya Neru.

.

'_**Tolong …..'**_

.

''Miku …?''Gumam Rin lagi.

''Miku !''Seru Rin. ''Aku mendengar suara Miku ….'' Ucap Rin. Len, Teto, dan Mayu kaget mendengarnya. Sedangkan Mikuo hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

''Uh, oh, sepertinya itu benar-benar dia …''Ucap Mayu. ''Tu-tunggu ! Aku tidak mendengar suara menyebalkan itu !'' Bantah Len. Ia berjalan mendekati meja Rin dan menggebraknya.''Kagami_**-san**_ ! Kau berbicara sesuatu yang gila !'' Seru Len. ''Tidak ! Itu benar …. Ah …''Omongan Rin tiba-tiba terputus oleh sebuah suara.

'_**Temukan Aku ….'**_

''Mi ….. Miku ….'' Gumam Rin. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang memekkakkan pendengaran semua murid

'_**HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP **_

_**FIND ME FIND ME FIND ME FIND ME FIND ME FIND ME FIND ME**_

_**HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP **_

_**FIND ME FIND ME FIND ME FIND ME FIND ME FIND ME FIND ME**_

_**HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP **_

_**FIND ME FIND ME FIND ME FIND ME FIND ME FIND ME FIND ME**_

_**HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP **_

_**FIND ME FIND ME FIND ME FIND ME FIND ME FIND ME FIND ME'**_

Akibat suara tersebut semua murid pingsan. Termasuk Rin dan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

_**Rin PoV**_

''Nggh ….Miku ….''

''Ah ! Akhirnya kau Bangun …'' Sebuah suara membuatku terbangun. Aku mengerjap berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan mataku. Setelah penglihatanku jelas, yang kulihat adalah seorang siswa yang memiliki surai berwarna _**HoneyBlonde **_ yang acak-acakan dan memiliki iris berwarna kuning keemasan. Dan sebelah matanya diperban. Di pundaknya terdapat seekor burung.

''Dimana aku ? Bukannya tadi aku di dalam kelas ….'' Gumamku.

''Dan, siapa kau ?'' Tanyaku padanya.

''_**Watashiwa **_Oliver_** desu**_, aku seorang ketua osis. Dan ini adalah ruang Osis'' Jawabnya A.K.A Oliver.

''Kau beruntung, Karena kau terbangun ditempat yang aman. Karena gempa bumi tadi, Sekolah ini terlempar ke dunia lain. Ini menyebabkan mereka para monster maupun hantu bisa leluasa berkeliling sekolah ini dan mencari mangsa'' Jelas Oliver

''D-dunia Lain ?! Apa maksudnya itu ?! Dan kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi ?!'' Tanyaku bertubi-tubi. ''Ini adalah sebuah kutukan. Kutukan dari seorang gadis yang meninggal di sekolah ini.'' Jawab Oliver.

''Ku-kutukan …. ? Apa ini semua kutukan dari Miku ….'' Gumamku. Tiba-tiba dari arah luar muncul seorang gadis yang memiliki surai berwarna _**Silver**_ dan memiliki iris berwarna merah.

''Oliver_**-Senpai**_ ! Oliver_**-Senpai**_ ! Hosh …. Hosh …. Akhirnya berhasil …. Aku pikir aku akan mati … Hosh !'' Ucap gadis itu.

''Jadi kau sudah kembali, Haku_**-san**_ …'' Balas Oliver. Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa kebingungan.

''Perkenalkan …. Dia Yowane Haku_**-san**_, seorang wakil ketua osis. Tetapi dia selalu menetap di perpustakaan ….''Ucap Oliver seraya memperkenalkan gadis itu, -Yowane Haku-.

''Jadi, Haku_**-san**_ … Apa yang kau lihat di luar sana ?'' Tanya Oliver.

''Di luar benar-benar kacau ! Pondasi bangunan dan fasilitas sekolah, semuanya rusak ! dan aku juga tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar ! Bahkan, para roh jahat sudah mulai menyerang orang-orang ! Aku melihat seorang murid terbunuh ! '' Jawab Haku.

''Aku mengerti …. Terimakasih untuk informasinya, Kau bisa pergi sekarang …''Ucap Oliver dengan nada … err …. Mengusir ?

''_**Ha'i !**_ Jika kau butuh bantuan, cari aku di perpustakaan ''Ujar Haku dan berjalan pergi. ''Roh jahat …. Kutukan itu pasti yang memanggil mereka …''Gumam Oliver tapi masih bisa kudengar.

''Sekolah ini kini telah menjadi sarang roh …dan tidak ada jalan keluar … Huftt ….''Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya.

''U-umm …'' Aku hanya bisa bergumam tak jelas.

''Hanya ada satu cara untuk menghentikan ini semua …. Menghilangkan kutukan gadis itu …'' Jelas Oliver.

''Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghilangkan kutukan Miku ?'' Tanyaku.

''Dengan menyimpan jiwa gadis itu. Rin_**-san**_, Seharusnya kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan…''Ucap Oliver dengan mimik muka serius.

''Aku tau ….'' Tiba-tiba aku teringat suara dari mimpiku.''Miku memanggilku …. Jadi dia ingin aku menemukannya ….''Gumamku.

''Oliver_**-san**_ ! Aku akan pergi menemukan Miku !'' Tekadku.

''Jadi kau ingin pergi, Haku_**-san**_ bilang, Sekolah ini penuh dengan roh-roh jahat. Apa kau tetap ingin pergi ?'' Tanya Oliver. ''Aku tetap akan pergi ! Karena Miku temanku !'' Seruku.

''Aku mengerti … Aku percaya kau bisa menyelamatkan sekolah ini …'' Ucap Oliver.

''Jika kau kesulitan, Datanglah ke perpustakaan di lantai dua. Haku_**-san**_ akan menolongmu sebisa mungkin !'' Saran Oliver.

'' Umm ! _**Arigatou **_ untuk semua bantuanmu, Oliver_**-san**_ !'' Ucapku dan berlalu pergi.

_**Normal PoV**_

''Aku akan berdo'a supaya kau selamat, Rin-san'' Gumam Oliver.

_**In Rin's Side **_

Kini Rin tengah berada di lantai satu.''Umm …. Mungkin aku bisa ke kelas sebentar. Mungkin ada seseorang disana''Gumamnya dan melangkah menuju kelasnya dilantai dua, Kelas 2-A. Sesampainya di sana, Ia melihat loker di kelasnya bergerak-gerak. ''Apa ada seseorang disana ?''Gumamnya lagi. Ia berjalan menuju loker dan membukanya. Tiba-tiba keluar Kaito dari dalam loker.

''Kaito_**-sensei**_ !'' Seru Rin.''Hosh … Hosh … _**Yukata**_…aku pingsan saat gempa bumi berlangsung … dan terbangun di dalam loker ini. Dan pintu loker ini hanya bisa di buka dari luar.'' Jelas Kaito.

''Sekolah terlihat aneh …. Aku akan pergi melihat-lihat''Ucap Kaito dan berlalu dari tempat itu. ''_**Sensei !**_ Disini terlalu berbahaya !''Seru Rin. Tapi Kaito tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan.

''S_**ensei**_ sudah pergi … apa dia akan baik-baik saja ya …. Ah iya ! Sebaiknya aku memeriksa loker ini. Mungkin ada sesuatu disini''Ucap Rin dan melihat kedalam loker.

''Huh ? Inikan kunci loker Kaito _**-sensei**_ …. Mungkin ada sesuatu di dalam loker _**sensei**_''Gumam Rin dan pergi ke ruang guru. Sesampainya di sana ia menemukan Neru yang sedang melihat meja Kaito.

''Neru ! Untunglah kau selamat'' Ucap Rin dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Neru.

''Rin ! Kau datang tepat waktu ! Ini adalah kesempatan kita seumur hidup !'' Seru Neru bahagia.

''Huh ?'' Tanya Rin kebingungan.

''Tidak ada orang disini ! Kita bisa melihat-lihat meja Kaito_**-sensei**_ dengan leluasa !''Jelas Neru

''Oh, Ayolah ! Ini bukan waktunya untuk bermain-main ! Lihatlah yang terjadi dengan sekolah kita !'' Seru Rin.

''Lihat ! Di laci ada surat cinta untuk Kaito_**-sensei **_! Siapa ya yang mengirim surat ini untuk Kaito_**-sensei**_ ? Ayo kita lihat apa yang di tulis disini !''Seru Neru tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Rin tadi.

''Neru ! Itu tidak penting sekarang ! Ayo pergi mencari tempat untuk sembunyi !''Ajak Rin.

''Tidak akan ! Aku bisa melihat semua tentang Kaito_**-sensei**_ di sini ! Kau bisa pergi jika kau mau ''Ucap Neru.

''Baik ! Aku akan pergi sendiri''Ucap Rin dan berjalan menuju loker Kaito. Ia menggunakan kunci yang ia dapatkan dan membukan. Tiba-tiba dari dalam loker keluar otak yang berdarah.

''Miku ! Aku menemukanmu !''Seru Rin riang. Ia mengambil otak tersebut dan menyimpannya di tas sekolahnya. Oh … Apa author lupa memberitahu kalau Rin membawa tasnya ? Kalau Belum, Tadi udah dibilangi XD

_**Back To Story**_

Setelah memasukkan otak tersebut kedalam tasnya, Ia berjalan menuju laboratorium di lantai satu. Ia memeriksa setiap loker yang ia lewati.

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

Sebuah suara langkah kaki membuat Rin terkejut.'Ada yang datang !'Batinnya dan bersembunyi di salah satu loker.

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

Saat langkah kaki tersebut tidak terdengar lagi, Rin keluar dari tempat sembunyinya. Ia terus berjalan hingga sampai di ruang laboratorium.

''TOLONG !'' Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara minta tolong dari dalam ruang bedah.

Sesampainya di ruang bedah ia melihat Mayu yang tengah berbaring di ranjang bedah. Tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan tali.

''Rin ! Tolong aku !''Seru Mayu

''Aku akan menolongmu. Tapi kau selalu membuly orang …''Ucap Rin.

''Huh ? Apa ?! Memangnya Kenapa ?!'' Tanya Mayu yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri.

''Jika kau berjanji tidak akan membuly orang aku akan menolongmu''Jawab Rin.

Ba-baik ! Gezz ! Tentu ! Aku tidak akan _**membully**_ lagi ! Sekarang tolong lepaskan aku ! Jika kau tidak cepat dia akan kembali lagi !''Seru Mayu.

''Siapa ?'' Tanya Rin.

_**Huwahahaha**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang tertawa ala _**Psikopat**_.

''Kyaa ! Dia datang'' Seru Mayu.

''Tidak ! Aku tidak ingin menjadi subjek tes !''Serunya lagi.''Jika aku tertangkap, Aku juga akan menjadi subjek tes. Aku harus bersembunyi''Gumam Rin dan bersembunyi di balik jas berdarah di samping ranjang bedah.

'Semoga aku tidak di tangkap …' Do'a Rin dalam hati.

Samar-samar Rin bisa mendengar suara.

''Tidak ! Hentikan Itu !''

_**GREESSZZ**_

''TIDAK !''

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan bahwa monster itu telah pergi, Rin keluar dari dalam jaket tersebut dengan berlumuran darah.

''Aku harus mencari air untuk membersihkan darah-darah ini …'' Gumam Rin dan pergi dari laboratorium. Di tengah jalan, Rin menemukan sebuah pemukul Bola. 'Sepertinya ini bisa dipakai'Batinnya dan menyimpannya di tasnya. Lalu ia pergi keluar.

Di luar, ia menemukan sebuah sumur tua. 'Mungkin di dalam sumur ada air' Batinnya lagi dan berjalan kedalam sumur. Saat sudah di dalam sumur ia kecewa melihat jalannya terhadang Tanah tinggi. ''Ah iya ! Mungkin ini bisa di hancurkan dengan pemukul bola !''Seru Rin dan mengambil Pemukulnya dari dalam tas.

Ia menghancurkan batu yang pertama dan berhasil. Ketika ia menghancurkan batu kedua, ia menemukan sebuah lubang yang cukup besar di dinding sampingnya.

'Sepertinya ini bisa jadi tempat sembunyi jika ada Monster yang datang' Batinnya. Lalu ia menghancurkan batu terakhir. ''Akhirnya …'' Gumam Rin. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara mendekat.

'Uh, Oh, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang datang' Batinnya. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah lubang besar tadi dan bersembunyi di sana.

''Semoga ia tidak menemukanku ….''Gumamnya.

_**Kretak Kretak Kretak  
**_

Suara itu mangkin dekat.

'_**Kami-Sama**_ ! Tolong aku … !'

_**~~TBC~~**_

Yoroshiku Minna ~~! Watashiwa Chinatsu Kinoshita desu ~~

Natsu author baru di fandom ini ~~ Jadi di maklumi kalau tulisan Natsu terlalu kaku ne ~~ :D

Fanfic ini Natsu persembahkan untuh Friendship day ~~!

Maaf kalau horrornya kurang terasa -w-

Dan juga sepertinya Friendshipnya belum muncul disini ... Ehehehe~~

Yooshh ~~ Natsu nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi yang penting-

_**REVIEWS PLEASE ?**_


End file.
